memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jolene Blalock
| Place of birth = San Diego, California | Characters = T'Pol (primary character); T'Mir ( ) | Image2 = TPol2153.jpg }} As a model and actress, Jolene K. Blalock is best known in the Star Trek Universe for her role as Vulcan science officer T'Pol on Star Trek: Enterprise. She also played T'Pol's second foremother (great-grandmother) T'Mir in the Enterprise episode . Early life and career Blalock was born 1970 april 10 in San Diego, California. During her youth, she became a huge fan of Star Trek: The Original Series (becoming a self-confessed Trekkie), with her favorite character on the program being Mr. Spock. It seems only fitting, then, that she was given the role of the Vulcan T'Pol, whose presence on Enterprise serves as a lead-in for Spock in the original series, set over a hundred years later. She began acting as a child, performing in school plays, and began modeling when she was in her teens. At the age of 23, she made her first television appearance in an episode of the sitcom Veronica's Closet (1998, episode Veronica's Breast Efforts), starring Kirstie Alley and with Wallace Langham and Mark Harelik. This was followed with a lead role in the 2000 made-for-TV movie Jason and the Argonauts, in which she played the role of Medea. Also starring in this movie were fellow Trek alumni Frank Langella and Brian Thompson. Also in 2000, Blalock made a guest appearance in an episode of the UPN series G vs E called "Cougar Pines". Also guest-starring in this episode was her future Enterprise castmate John Billingsley and TNG guest actor Clayton Rohner. In 2001, prior to winning the role of T'Pol on Enterprise, Blalock starred in the TV mini-series Diamond Hunters and made an appearance in a segment of the TV movie On the Edge, which also featured Christopher Lloyd and Bruce Davison. Blalock would go on to co-star with Davison in the Enterprise episode . While Enterprise was in production, Blalock appeared as Ishta in two episodes of the acclaimed science fiction series , "Birthright" (2003) and "Sacrifices" (2004), the latter one alongside Tony Amendola. Other television series she joined as a guest actress include The Love Boat: The Next Wave (1999, with Phil Morris and Rick Pasqualone), D.C. (2000, alongside Kristanna Loken and future Enterprise co-star Joanna Cassidy), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with Erich Anderson), and JAG (2001, with Rif Hutton and directed by Enterprise director James Whitmore, Jr.). Enterprise Blalock played the role as T'Pol in all 97 episodes of all four seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise, beginning in and ending in . For her performance, she won a Saturn Award and a special "Cinescape Genre Face of the Future" award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films in 2002. She also received Saturn Award nominations in 2003 and 2004. As a die-hard fan of the original series, Blalock was an outspoken critic of the direction Enterprise had taken in its third season, accusing the series of lacking creativity and accusing the producers for being out of touch with the fans. Although she saw season four as an improvement over anything that had come before, she severely criticized the series finale, , because of its lack of focus on the Enterprise crew, going so far as to call the episode "appalling." http://www.trektoday.com/news/070305_02.shtml The fact that the final day of filming fell on her 30th birthday likely didn't help matters. However, she later remarked that she understood the rationale behind the writers' reasons for including cast members from The Next Generation in the final episode.http://www.trekweb.com/articles/2005/05/09/427f4e68a8855.shtml Although initially reluctant to appear at Star Trek conventions, Blalock is currently an active participant in the convention circuit. Recent career During a break in filming Enterprise, Blalock was cast in her feature film debut in the thriller Slow Burn, co-starring Bruce McGill. The film premiered at the Toronto Film Festival in 2005 but was not released into conventional theaters until April 2007. She then appeared in another thriller, Shadow Puppets, along with Tony Todd and James Marsters. This film was released on DVD in July 2007. On television, Blalock starred in the Lifetime movie I Dream of Murder. She also filmed an appearance on the hit ABC created series Lost, co-created by producers J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof and starring Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn. On this series, Blalock was to appear as a former love interest of Sawyer (played by Josh Holloway) in the second season episode "Adrift." According to a podcast on http://www.lostcasts.com/LOSTCasts, however, the story was altered before filming was complete and Blalock's scenes were scrapped. Images of Blalock's scenes have since appeared online. More recently, Blalock starred as Captain Lola Beck in the heavily-promoted direct-to-DVD sequel to the 1997 film Starship Troopers entitled Starship Troopers 3: Marauder. In 2008, she made a guest appearance on the series CSI: Miami, along with Chad Allen. More recently, Blalock filmed a thriller in the United Kingdom called First Fear. Blalock has also filmed a role on 10 Items or Less, the TBS sitcom co-created and executive produced by recurring Star Trek: Voyager actress Nancy Hower and starring Bob Clendenin. On the show, Blalock apparently portrays a version of herself in an episode titled "Star Trok", which was directed by Hower. Other projects In addition to her appearances in television series and films she is also an occasional model and was photographed for magazines such as FHM, Maxim, and for Playboy. She also acted in the internet short film Queen for a Day in 2000 and appeared in the 1999 music video Denise for the group Fountains of Wayne. Personal Besides acting, Blalock is also an avid surfer, an activity she has enjoyed since she was a child. She also enjoys a number of other sports (including snow boarding and skateboarding) and is also a skilled artist. Married to music executive Michael Rapino since April 22, 2003, Blalock currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Additional characters File:T'Mir.jpg|T'Mir ( ) File:Archer and T'Pol.jpg|Organian (in the body of T'Pol) ( ) File:Mirror TPol and Forrest.jpg‎|T'Pol (mirror) ( ) File:T'Pol, 2161.jpg|T'Pol (hologram) ( ) External links *Jolene Blalock biography at StarTrek.com * * *Ishta at Stargate Command, the Stargate wikia * *Jolene Blalock Galleries Blalock, Jolene Blalock, Jolene Blalock, Jolene Blalock, Jolene bg:Джолийн Блалок cs:Jolene Blalock de:Jolene Blalock es:Jolene Blalock fr:Jolene Blalock nl:Jolene Blalock pl:Jolene Blalock